This isn't home:Tempting fate
by Miyuki Jaganashi
Summary: What happens now Kagome and Vegeta are now married?Will Bulma lead to their undoing?Read and find out.I might throw in InuYasha into the mix..if I feel like it.
1. Introducing Vegeta Junior

Disclaimer:I don't own anything.

And this site is not detail friendly...so don't hold it against me,okay?

Pairing:Kagome and Vegeta

Less than a year later...

"Vegeta,it's time."said a very heavily pregnant Kagome.

Trunks was staying with the Son family.

"Oohhh,this kid is ready to come out."Kagome said.

Vegeta wasted no time getting her to the hospital.

Bulma decided to take a leave of absence,or so they thought.

The former wife of

Vegeta had other plans if she could prove that Kagome was underage when they married.

It would put a stop to their relationship,once and for all...but she couldn't find a thing on her.

Since she couldn't find anything ,she would have to deteriorate the bond between Trunks and her.

"I bet he's still at Goku's.I better give him a call."

Meanwhile...

Kagome was in agony,giving birth was horrendous- but worth it to see what their love had created.

"I can see the head crowning!"exclaimed the doctor."It's a boy!"

Kagome cried tears of joy,getting a first glimpse of their son."What shall we call him?"

"Vegeta jr."Kagome nodded.

After all,this was a proud moment.

Bulma got to name Trunks,it was only fair

Vegeta got to name this one.

Certain friends learned of his birth via Trunks later that day.

"Really?I got a brother?Alright!I'm going to be the best big brother in the world!"

Vegeta hung up the phone.

Kagome was resting peacefully in her hospital bed.

The boy did favor him,with

his mother's dark blue eyes and mouth."My son...Vegeta junior.."

Bulma returned from her errand,empty leads on Kagome.A message on the answering machine.

It was her ex husband's voice."Woman,I just want you to know we have a beau-"Bulma threw the answering

machine across the room."I hate you,Vegetable head!You too,Kagome!UGH!"

"Bulma?"said a female voice."What's wrong, dear?"

"Mom!Thank god you're here!I lost Trunks to that no good Kagome!She is a thorn in my side!"

"Calm down,who's this Kagome?"

"That's right,you don't know her..She's the one who won Trunks and Vegeta over..I can't stand the little whore."

"Bulma,your language!We didn't raise you to swear like that!now tell me more about this Kagome."

"Okay..it all started when.."


	2. Bright eyes and smiles?

Disclaimer:I don't own anything.

again this might be containing a lot of dialogue,this site is NOT

detail friendly.:Author's note

* *-Kagome's thoughts

/ /-Vegeta's thoughts

"And that's it in a nutshell,he dumped me for a younger woman."Bulma lied to

get sympathy and to win favor...it was

Vegeta saw who saw her in bed with Yamcha that ended their marriage.

Bulma was willing to get as much pity as she could,making her a 'victim.'of a loveless marriage.

"Oh,you poor dear...don't we hire the best lawyers to get that boy back where he belongs."

"Thanks,mom."Bulma smiled,her mom took it as a sign they were doing the right thing.

"Trunks,how was school today?"asked Kagome,walking her son home.

His brother in his stroller,asleep.

"Fine, what are we eating tonight?"

"Your favorite,Trunks."smiled Kagome."And ice cream for desert."

"Alright!Mom...was at my school today..watching me during recess."

"Bulma was there?Did she say anything to you?"Kagome asked.

"..No,she just cried...watching me...I think she misses me..."Trunks added.

*Or she's up to something..but what?...Maybe she's after Trunks...*

"Vegeta,we're home!"announced Kagome."Trunks,go see if he's outside training.I'm going to put your

brother in his crib."Okay,mom!"Kagome's eyes softened,She came to adore her stepson as her own.

"Dad!Mom wanted me to check on you!...Wow,you gotten stronger,Dad!I can feel it!"

"Trunks...it's time we resumed your training-meet me here in five minutes."

"Okay!"Trunks ran off,hearing the doorbell."Who is it?"

"Trunks,it's your grandma!May I come in?"

"Hi,Grandma!"


	3. She who has to refuses to see the truth

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

A/N:This site gave me a lot of trouble,and is not detail friendly (at least for me)so,keep

that in mind when you review.

* *- Kagome's thoughts

/ / -Vegeta's thoughts

"So,Trunks your mother told me you got a new stepmother.

What is she like?Does she take good care of you?"

"Yes,you can call her Kagome."

"Kagome?...That's a pretty name."

"Uh huh,she loves me and my little brother."said the almost six year old.

Bulma's mom listened to Trunks ranting about his new step was far different than what

Bulma told seemed like a sweet person,able to love and cherish her grandson.

"Trunks,who is this?"asked Kagome,wearing a apron.

"Oh,this is my grandma,mom."Bulma's mom blinked,so he was calling her mom.

"Nice to meet you,Trunks's grandma..."

"Like wise...,I guess I'll be going now."

"Bye Grandma!Tell Grandpa I said hi,okay?"

"Bye Trunks!And I will!"

"What did she want?"Vegeta asked."She just wanted to see Trunks."answered Kagome."I'm almost

done with dinner."

"Well, do you think of her?"

"What do I think of who,dear?...Oh,Kagome!She's nice...good to Trunks."

"Mom!You are not supposed to like her!"whined Bulma.

"Why not,Bulma?"

"Because she's trying to make you think she's sugary sweet,she is trying to replace me in Trunks's eyes!"

"Oh,Bulma..you never been one with patience,that's one reason Vegeta left you."

"MOM!Trunks means everything to me!Until she came into the picture!"

"Are you still blaming others for your mistakes,dear?"

"...no..she has you fooled!Vegeta will eventually forget her!Like he did with me!"

Bulma's mother didn't think so.

Bulma often flirted with Yamcha while she was pregnant with Trunks

even a little with Goku...whenever Chi chi was not around.

It wasn't Vegeta who strayed.

It was her.


	4. Family moments

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

A/N:This site gave me a lot of trouble,and is not detail friendly (at least for me)so,keep

that in mind when you review.

* *- Kagome's thoughts

/ / -Vegeta's thoughts

"Bulma,do you think it's best to move on?Vegeta did,you should too."

"But Mom!She ruined my life!Acting all sweet and innocent,shaking her hips stealing Vegeta from me."

Apparently Bulma was not going to admit the truth.  
Ever.

"Well,you know where to reach us."said Bulma's mom,"Bye care of yourself."

"Bye mom,say hi to dad for me."waved Bulma."Will do!Bye,Vegeta!Bye,Kagome!"

"Bye!"Kagome waved her

liked the new woman that doted on her grandson,Trunks.

"Dinner's ready,Trunks and Vegeta!"sang Kagome.

"Smells good,mom!"cheered Trunks,digging in.

"How was your day?"Vegeta asked between bites."Good,now that I'm home with my favorite men."

"Hm...I never heard that from Bulma."

"That's because she's not like Mom."added Trunks.

"Well,that's because I have you three to love."

Awhile later Trunks is doing his homework,Vegeta and Kagome nestled on the sofa,watching tv.

The baby taking a nap."Trunks,would you like to take a break?"asked Kagome,getting up.

"Sure!"

"Do you want vanilla or chocolate?"

"Vanilla,please."

After the desert,they watch a movie until Trunks falls asleep.

"I think it's time we went to bed."suggested Vegeta,Kagome following him holding their son.

"Good night,Vegeta."

"Good night,Kagome."


	5. A day at the amusement park

Disclaimer:I don't own anything.

And this will most likely have some detail missing...so don't hold it against me.

* *-Kagome's thoughts

/ /-Vegeta's thoughts

Bulma went to pick up Trunks from his new home."Hey,Trunks..ready to go?"

"Trunks,don't forget we're going to the beach."said Kagome.

"Oh,yeah!I forgot!Sorry,mom!"

"Well,I was going to take you to that new amusement park."said Bulma.

"We can go later,okay mom?"

It was already started,Trunks was dismissing her.

She had to pull out the big guns.

"That's okay,we can do something tomorrow."

"Sure, and Mom Kagome have to take Junior for a check up."

The next day~

Bulma picked up Trunks early in the morning for a fun filled day.

And she was going to do it all by

herself,that will show them.

No one was going to stand in her way.

"Trunks,time to go sweetheart."

Awhile later..Kagome got her youngest son dressed for his appointment.

"Time to go,Junior."The baby cooed,reaching for her.

"Aww,you're so cute!"

"Okay,Trunks ready for a fun filled day where you can eat anything you want?"

"Yeah!Mom and Dad don't let me too much junk food."

"Well,you can if you want to live with me,Trunks."

"But they will miss me."


	6. Bitter sweet memories

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

A/N:This site gave me a lot of trouble,and is not detail friendly (at least for me)so,keep

that in mind when you review.

* *- Kagome's thoughts

/ / -Vegeta's thoughts

"But Trunks,who gave birth to you?"Bulma asked."You did.."Trunks replied.

"And who sacrificed every breath during those years I was married to your father?"

"You did."

"And who loves you more than any one?"

Trunks looked at her,shaking his head."Can we go,now?I'm bored."

He couldn't say it.

She was his biological mother,after all.

He might be young,but he knew what

she was trying to do-persuade him from Vegeta and Kagome.

A little later...Trunks and Bulma stood in line for the Tilt-a -whirl.

"Having fun,Trunks?"

"Uh huh!"

~several rides and hot dogs later~

"Mom,I think I'm going to be sick."Trunks groaned,a hand over his mouth.

"Take me home."

"Sure,sweetie."

Bulma dropped Trunks off,his face slightly green.

"...Mommy,I don't feel so go..od."Trunks stammered,throwing up.

"Oh,Trunks!"Kagome worried,taking the boy to the bathroom."Come on,I think there's some

medicine in the medicine cabinet."

"Tell me what did he eat today?"Kagome asked.

"Just some hot dogs and soda.I don't see what the big deal is."

Vegeta entered the room,overhearing."Did Trunks eat tainted hot dogs?...

There was a recall from a

local grocer that provided food for the amusement fair.

Did you feed Trunks that vile food?"

"I'm sorry,I didn't know..."Bulma sniffed.

"I'll go check on him."Kagome said,concerned for her stepson.

"Trunks,are you okay?"

"Uh huh...a little."

"Well,let's get you to if you still feel lousy,we'll take you to the doctor."

"K'ay,good night, mom."

"Good night,Trunks."

Meanwhile,Vegeta had a few words with Bulma.

Kagome intervened,"I'm sure it was a mistake,Vegeta."

"Hm..maybe..or maybe she planned it all along."

"No..I didn't..I was just worried that.. it..."Bulma departed.

"I don't think she had that intention,it's time we went to bed.-

We got a busy day tomorrow."

/How does she stand it?She's far more forgiving than Bulma../

*I am starting to see he's stubborn as Inuyasha...but I still love him..Vegeta,you're really my kind of guy.*


	7. Unexpected problem may be on the horizon

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

And yes,this will have a lot of dialogue,this site isn't detail friendly...so,you've been warned,I

do not want to hear "your story needs detail"or my personal favorite"check your grammar"

keep that in mind,I have so much trouble editing and re-editing,words were always cut out.

Just leave your review at the end of the story,thanks.

* *Kagome's thoughts

/ /-Vegeta's thoughts

After Trunks made a full recovery,life resumed back to normal.

Kagome was watching Vegeta junior

drool,gnawing on his favorite toy.

The boy was teething."Are you hungry,junior?"Kagome asked,rubbing

his spiky hair."Okay,mommy is going to make you lunch."

Vegeta had enough training for one day.

wiping his face with a towel,grateful Kagome didn't complain

about his non stop training.

She was truly a godsend.

Krillin was the last person the Saiyan prince was expected to walk to his doorstep.

Besides Kakkarot.

~ding dong!~

Kagome answered it,since she was the closest."Yes?..."

"Hi,you probably don't remember case in you-"the door opened wider before him was a annoyed

Vegeta."Why are you here,baldy?"

"I was just tin the neighborhood...and I wanted to stop by and invite you to my birthday bash at Master Roshi's."

"If I accept this invitation,will you not invite that woman?"

Krillin blinked,"You mean Bulma?"

Vegeta snorted,rolling his eyes,"No..I was referring to my mother!Of course,Bulma!"

Krillin nodded,"Sure,no problem."

Vegeta nodded,shutting the door.

"Who was that?"Kagome asked."A weakling that managed to be Kakkarot's best friend."was Vegeta's answer.

"I see...I am just about done making lunch,why don't you get cleaned up?"

"Sure."Vegeta disappeared in the hallway.A wailing junior got the brunette's attention.

"I'm not ignoring you, here's something for you to snack on."

Junior gummed on the banana,since he couldn't eat solid food yet.

Bulma tapped her finger nails against the table in her living couldn't take the quiet life as the current

president,she had the obligation to run the business on her own.

Trunks will run it one day,and after him was the brat.


	8. There is definitely trouble brewing

Disclaimer:I don't own anything.

And this will most likely have some detail missing...so don't hold it against me.

* *-Kagome's thoughts

/ /-Vegeta's thoughts

Bulma was bored,deciding to go shopping.

She remembered Krillin had a birthday coming up.

Besides,there was no way Vegeta would show for the party.

She hasn't

seen her friends in such a long time.

Grabbing her purse,she headed out the door.

"What should we get for him?"Kagome asked.

"I don't care."Vegeta said."He did mention to Kakkarot he did want a new jacket he saw in

the window."Kagome nodded,"Let me get junior dressed,and you get Trunks."

"Fine."

Awhile later...

The family of four went shopping to find the jacket Krillin wanted."Is that it?"Kagome pointed to

a light blue one in the display window of a men's clothing store.

Bulma heard her voice,this time she

would stand up to the woman who stole her son's love for her."Everywhere I look I see you two!So what

if Vegeta choose you over me?I'm glad I got rid of him!And I will fight custody for my son,Trunks!"

"Woman,you are clearly outmatched,outclassed by my current wife.

And if it's a fight you want,it's a fight

you'll get."Vegeta growled.*becoming a super saiyan*

Bulma wisely backed off.

Kagome blinked."What are you?"Is he a youkai?..maybe?*

"I'm the prince of my people,born on the planet Vegeta."

Kagome eyes widened,"I'm married to a prince?"

"Yes."

They bought the jacket for Krillin,leaving for master Roshi's island home.

"Hey,you made it!"cheered the 'birthday boy'."Everyone's here,except Bulma."

"Vegeta!Come eat some of this cake Chi Chi made for Krillin!"Goku cheered.

"Kakkarot,if I wanted a piece I'll get one when I'm good and ready."

"You'll like chocolate?"

Bulma returned home,empty handed.

Her day ruined.

"I hate you,Vegeta!You too,little miss perfect!"

Then a idea hit her.

She would gain public sympathy if she appeared a victim of domestic abuse.

And falsely accuse Vegeta of being her attacker,then and only then she will get her family back.

She went to the trouble of asking a biker to beat her up with it for the love of Trunks.

Phase one complete.

Now for phase two:getting public support.


	9. Desperation is her greatest weapon

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

And again,this site is against me,I would love it to be longer,more detailed..but this site

is a major refuses me to do so...thanks for staying with it!

* *-Kagome's thoughts

/ /-Vegeta's thoughts

Bulma made a press conference saying she was a victim of her ex husband's rage,even before and after their marriage ended.

Gaining the sympathy of several strangers,Vegeta was a 'monster' in their eyes,and if he did that to his ex wife,it was a matter of time

before he did that to Kagome."That woman will say anything to gain sympathy."Vegeta grunted."I'm just worried the lengths she go to

just to get Trunks away from us."Kagome stressed."She's really out to get us."

"Don't worry,if she wants to play like that..then let's play ball."Vegeta grunted."Let's see how far this goes once the public sees the truth."

"I'm with you,Vegeta.I'm not going to let her seperate our family."

Bulma played the role to perfection.

The public ate up her act,all she had to do was to get Vegeta to explode.

At her in broad daylight.

At Kagome.

But how?

"I'll figure something out.I wish there was someone in her past she cared about."

Inuyasha had been looking for her for days now."Kagome!Where in the hell are you?"

Bulma saw her opportunity."Excuse me?I know where you can find Kagome,follow me."

"Alright."said the hanyou."I can't look for the jewel shards without her."

"Tell me what is Kagome to you?"

"She's kinda my companion."

"Oh?Is she your lover?"

"..I can't decide between her and Kikyo."

"This is perfect!I can't wait to see the look on Vegeta's face when he hears this!"

Inuyasha blinked,"Just take me to her."

"Certainly."Bulma sang.

She couldn't believe how easy this was.

Kagome will be exposed as a whore,severing her repuation and favor in Vegeta's eyes.

And Trunks will hate his new mother.

Revenge was going to be so sweet.


	10. The past is here and he's looking

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

* *Kagome's thoughts

/ / Vegeta's thoughts

A/N:This is not detail friendly...sorry,but it is what is...I'm doing my best to work with what I have.

and thanks to all those who reviewed my story!You know who you are!^^

"How much longer before we get to Kagome?"Inuyasha huffed.

"Just a little bit longer,I promise."Bulma said,feeling confident."Get in,and buckle up."Bulma climbed

in her car.

Inuyasha looked at the automobile,was he supposed to get in that?

"Come on,have you ever rode in a car before?Don't worry,I'm a expert driver...by the way,cute dog ears."

Inuyasha groaned,"Shut up!"

Bulma giggled,"What?They're cute!"

"Start this thing up and get me to Kagome."

Kagome was leaving with Vegeta,with Trunks holding his younger brother.

Vegeta took Kagome in his arms,

flying home."Bye guys,see you later!"cheered Goku."And thanks for attending Krillin's birthday party!"

Bulma arrived with Inuyasha right after they left,missing them by minutes.

"Kagome!Where in the world is she?KAGOME!"

Kagome perked her head up,did she just hear Inuyasha?Nah...couldn't be him.

"Kagome?Do you know her perhaps?"asked Krillin."Oh,man!Your ears-where did you get them?"

"Wha-listen up,baldy!Where is Kagome?"Inuyasha asked,shaking him.

"I don't know!..she's with Vegeta!Let go,please!"

"Who the hell is this vegeta-whatever you said."grunted the hanyou."Start talking!"

"Home sweet home."Kagome expressed.

The phone rang,"I'll get it!"chimed Trunks."Hello?...Hi,mom..Kagome?she's right here...yes,hold on."

Handing the phone to her,"It's for you."

"Yes?...What?"*Inuyasha's here ...with her?..but how?*

"Who is it?What scheme is the woman up to now?"Kagome paled,hanging up,she had to come clean.

"Vegeta,there's something I want to tell you."

Kagome finished her life story,meeting Inuyasha and the others,departing him and the past for good.

Of course,he still yo-yo ed between her and Kikyo.

She was happier now than she ever been.

Now it was time to confront the silver haired hanyou and put the past behind her.


	11. Letting go and moving on

Disclaimer:I don't own anything.

again this might be containing a lot of dialogue,this site is NOT

detail friendly.:Author's note:Plus,I decided to add more.

* *-Kagome's thoughts

/ /-Vegeta's thoughts

"So,how about you go home already?"Bulma insisted,crossing her arms.

"We're on Trunks,Kagome,get junior and let's be in our way."

"I know what I want to dress up like for Halloween,mom."Trunks said looking at Kagome."I want

to dress like him.(referring to Inuyasha)Kagome smiled,"That's nice,Trunks,but let's do it without

the dog ears?"Okay."Trunks repeated."Hey,dad!When we get home can we train?"

"Sure,son."They headed home,while Bulma was seethng.

Nothing was going right for her.

"I wish there was...the dragon balls-how could I forget them?I will send her back to wherever she

lives,you are a genius after the dragon balls will be a piece of cake!"

"Do you really think that will solve all your problems?"asked Piccolo,appearing out of nowhere."I never

thought you stoop to that level, you used the dragon balls to rid yourself of Kagome,Trunks and

Vegeta will undoubtly hate you."

"Yes..but...I can't stand her!You don't understand!"

"Stop acting like a reason to hate Kagome is unfounded."

"...Yes..but..."

Trunks was teaching his younger brother to talk-now the boy was nine months old.

"Say mama."

"Nhfham."

"Say mama."

Kagome couldn't help but smile.

Life was good.

"My boys are special,all three of them..."

Inuyasha arrived back to Kagome's family's shrine."Hey,Kagome's mom,I got something to tell ya."

Kagome's mom blinked,"What do you mean Kagome's not coming back?Where is she?"

"She said she loved you and has two boys and a husband."

"You mean I'm a grandma?...how wonderful...what's her husband's name?"

"I don't know,I didn't ask."

"I hope she's happy with 's all I could wish for her..to be happy."

*Mom...I am happy..I hope you understand...you too,Sota.*

Inuyasha said his farewell to the Higuareshi family,returning to his time.

There was no need to return to the present he will meet her again...

Both were in different times as before,but this time it was far further wasn't sure if he will ever see

her again...

"Kagome's not back with you?"asked Sango."She said she's married and loves you like a older sister,Sango."

"She said that?...Is she coming back at all?"

Inuyasha shook his head no."We'll have to work -"

"Count me out,Inuyasha...I don't trust Kikyo."

The group split up due to differences...each going their own way.


	12. Goku's betrayal?

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

A/N:This site gave me a lot of trouble,and is not detail friendly (at least for me)so,keep

that in mind when you review.

* *-Kagome's thoughts

/ /-Vegeta's thoughts

Bulma frequented the neighborhood bars,drinking eyes glazed and bloodshot.

Drinking was

a relief,to numb the anger she carried for the brunette she hated with a passion.

She did put on weight,this

Vegeta he was growing concerned and suspicious of his ex her with a new beau,who

was more interested in her bankbook."You're worried about Bulma,aren't you?"Kagome asked,snuggling

up to her husband of four years."Hm,tomorrow we pay her a visit...for now,you're mine..."pulling her to him.

"...Oh,Vegeta..."Kaogme moaned in his ear.

~the next day~

Bulma sat up still hung over,a couple paid her a visit,ringing her doorbell.

"Who is it?"she asked,slowly getting to the door.

"Bulma,you need to stop this self destructive won't solve anything."

The blue haired woman rolled her eyes,"Well,I th..ink(hic)you and her should get the hell outta here.(hic)I want my

son back."Vegeta scowled,"I will allow you to see Trunks AFTER you get sober and clean."They left with junior.

Trunks was at his school."Do you really think she'll be alright?"Kagome asked after a minute.

"Hm,I don't really know what that woman is up to...perhaps I'll ask Kakkarot to pay her a visit."

"Good idea,she could use some company."

Returning home,Kagome took junior to his room for a nap.

Vegeta dialed Goku's number asking him to check on her.

Earth's greatest hero flew off to

see his lifelong friend.

Shocked to see her a little pudgy,Vegeta was telling the truth.

Bulma had been drinking.

Quite heavily to be more honest.

"Oh,Goku!I hate her!"Bulma leaned against him,her lips pressed against the married man.

"Bulma!What are you doing?..I'm married to-"

Desperate and slightly drunk,she pulled down Goku's pants,pushing him down,boarding herself on him.

"...Bulma..."

"Sssh,I need this...and if you tell Chi Chi..I'll tell her you transpired this."

Goku sighed,knowing Bulma well enough she would do that.

'


	13. Responsibiltes

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

And if you're reading this for the first time,I am aware this has a lot of dialogue.

and the details are not long enough,this site HAS given me a LOT of trouble..so,with that said-look

past that and review!No flames,please.

Goku was disgusted with Bulma's behavior,he flew off,telling his wife Chi Chi would prove fatal.

She would accuse him of cheating and take Goten with her.

Gohan was already grown and living in the city.

Bulma looked at her reflection in the mirror.

She frowned at what she saw.A sagging face with bloodshot eyes.

She still refused to blame herself.

It was all Kagome's fault.

She headed out for another night on the town.

Her last day on this earth,struck and killed by a drunk driver.

~a few days later~

Trunks was dressed in a suit,accompanying his father's side at Bulma's coffin."Why did mom have to die?"

"Death is part of life,son.I was about your age,when my mother passed."Vegeta said quietly.

"Really?You lost your mom to a drunk driver too?"Trunks asked,rubbing his eyes.

"No,I lost her to Frieza."Kagome approached the coffin where Bulma would spend eternity."Ready to go,Trunks?"

The Briefs asked Trunks to join them in the hearse.

Kagome,kneeling down to the half saiyan,"We'll be right behind you."

"Okay."Trunks nodded,joining the elderly couple. In attendance were the Son family,Krillin and his wife 18 and their

daughter Marron.

Yamcha and Piccolo,namely by Goku's persistence.

Bulma was laid to rest in the family plot.

Life moved on.

Vegeta was now currently the new CEO of Capsule Corp.,

working nine to five to support his family.

While Kagome stayed home taking care of Vegeta junior.

He was now training alongside his older brother, Trunks.

It was something the two and half year old looked forward to."Look,mommy!I can fly just like Trunks and Daddy!"

Kagome nodded,smiling."Would you like me to show you how to shoot a arrow,so you can be strong like me?"

It was not entirely true,but she did want to bond with her son somehow.

"Okay!"Junior cheered happily.

Vegeta grunted,all he seemed to be doing lately was attend meetings,what he considered un-

worthy,but he had a obligation to his family,to support them.

Going home made it worth it to

see Kagome,Trunks and Junior smiling,waving at him.

Yes,it was safe to say Vegeta loved his family.


	14. Anniversary and slight violence

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

And again,this site is against me,I would love it to be longer,more detailed..but this site

is a major refuses me to do so...thanks for staying with it!

* *-Kagome's thoughts

/ /-Vegeta's thoughts

"Kagome,where do you want to go for our anniversary?"Vegeta asked his wife of six years.

"Um,anywhere is fine.I'm not picky."

That was another thing that he loved about her.

She was easy to please.

"How about we go to that little restaurant we saw back there?"she asked.

Trunks and junior were with

Goku and his 'family..After all, they were 'his subjects'.

*I think deep down my husband really respects Goku.*

/Kakkarot has no choice in this.../

"Shall we go?"asked the brunette."I'm really hungry."nuzzling his forearm."See you later,Goku!"

"Hm,yes,see you tomorrow,Kakkarot."

"Don't worry!They're in good hands!"Goku cheered.

Chi Chi set out a feast for a king's daughter's to feed the five remaining saiyans.

Minus Vegeta.

"May I help you,sir and ma'am?"'asked the hostess,once they entered the eatery.

"We want your best -'its our anniversary."

The hostess beamed,"Would you like us to sing a song for your special day?"seating them to a booth.

"Hm,this I allow."Kagome gave her best dazzling smile."Could you excuse me,Vegeta?I need to powder my nose."

Kagome returned,rejoining her husband.

Their drinks were already there.

She brought hers to her lips,savoring it.

"Mmm,delicious."The hostess gave them their menus,promising to return.

"Let's see..I'll have...a salad...with...pork chops."

"And I'll have their steak with baked potato...medium rare."

"And what can I get you?"asked a replacement waiter.

His eyes scanning Kagome's cleavage.

Vegeta growled.,"Why are you looking at my wife with desire in your eyes?"

The man faltered,"I'm sorry,I can't help I see a beaut-"

Vegeta elbowed the man in the stomach, poor guy lost consciousness.

"Hm,he should know better than to flirt with another man's wife."

They paid for the drinks and left.

"Let's just have a nice,quiet dinner at home."Kagome suggested."Clothing is optional."she teased.

"Hm,you read my mind."Vegeta smirked.


	15. Sleepover at Trunks's

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

* *Kagome's thoughts

/ / Vegeta's thoughts

A/N:This is not detail friendly...sorry,but it is what is...I'm doing my best to work with what I have.

and thanks to all those who reviewed my story!You know who you are!^^

"Mom,can Goten stay the night?"Trunks asked excitedly."Sure,he ask Chi Chi first."

"Already did,she said to ask you...thanks,mom!You're the best!"

Vegeta witnessed his oldest son's childhood was far different than his own.

And he was okay with that.

Junior began walking around the home,with Kagome keeping a watchful eye over him.

"Hm,he starts his training like Trunks did as his age."

"Sure."agreed Kagome.

~later that night~

Goten arrived with his sleeping bag,pj's,and a toothbrush.

Goku dropped off his youngest,waving

goodbye."Have fun,Goten!See you in the morning!"

"Bye dad!"Goten waved goodbye."Are you boys,hungry?"Kagome asked,serving tea."What would you like to eat?"

"PIZZA!"

Kagome laughed,"Okay,pizza it is."

Vegeta saw his wife hang up the phone after placing a order for several pizzas.

"I ordered pizzas for the boys."said the brunette."And a few for you as well."

"Hm,you are too much."

"Don't be silly,I am only thinking of you."

"Now,we're going to have some hungry boys.I just want them to have a good time."

"Ha ha!You lose,Trunks!"Goten chimed."Shut up!Let's play again!"

Kagome knocked on the door,"Boys,it's time to eat."

"Pizza!"

The boys ate quickly,wolfing down the food.

*They're certainly hungry.*

Junior gobbled his down,his face a red mess.

Kagome had this serene look on her face,cleaning him.

/That face...my mother smiled like that...once..I was about walking age..maybe two../

"Goten,this time you're going down."Trunks declared,grabbing the controller.

"We'll see."


	16. Tragedy strikes

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

* *Kagome's thoughts

/ / Vegeta's thoughts

A/N:This is not detail friendly...sorry,but it is what is...I'm doing my best to work with what I have.

and thanks to all those who reviewed my story!You know who you are!^^

Junior sat and watched his father and older brother train.

He was amazed at their speed as

wanted to be just like them with blond hair and blue eyes.

"I think it's high time I trained your brother."

"Okay...I'm going to see what Mom is making for lunch."Trunks 'powered down'and left.

"Now,come here son."Vegeta called to his youngest.

"Mom,what are you making?"Trunks asked finding Kagome in the kitchen.

"Oh,just sandwiches."was her answer."Goten called when you were training with your father."

"I better call him back."Trunks's footsteps faded away.

Meanwhile...

"Now, begin with the basics."Vegeta said,throwing a punch in the air.

Junior copied his actions.

"But that's I want you to run as fast as you can,it will build up your speed and endurance."

The young boy nodded,began running circles around his father.

With the heavy gravity of the workout machine

that dramatically increased Earth's gravity.

Vegeta blinked,when did he move like this?With such ease?

Junior continued to run until he was exhausted,which was thirty minutes later.

There was a knock on the door."Lunch is ready if you want to eat."

Vegeta picked up junior,taking him to his was impressed by his determination.

With more training he would be well on his way to become a super saiyan.

"How did it go?Your training,Trunks?"

The purpled haired boy nodded,"I think I'm getting stronger."

"Is that right?"'asked Kagome serving tea."Well,here comes your father."Vegeta took his seat beside Kagome.

Across from Trunks,"Sandwiches?What kind?"

"Ham,roast beef and tuna."she replied,taking one for 's plate had at least a dozen or so...

"I better put some aside for junior."Vegeta playfully smacked her rear.

Kagome turned and smiled.

Trunks didn't see the display,he was too busy eating.

A little later...

Kagome went to the store unaware she was being followed.

A man had waited for this opportunity for some time,he had his eye on her for was

made his move."Excuse me,miss?"

"Yes?Can I help you?"'

The man smiled,"It ts I who can help you."Grabbing her by knife point,"Scream and you're dead."

Cutting off her clothes,raping her."There now,that wasn't so bad,was it?"Zipping up his pants,leaving.

Kagome sobbed,throwing up.

Her rapist left his trench coat,Kagome put it on,returning home.

"I'm home."Kagome said dully.

Vegeta saw his beautiful wife had been crying.

She was not wearing what she had left with when she left the house.

Kagone revealed what had happened to her.

Vegeta was not in the best of moods.

Kagome felt something in the man's coat pocket.

His wallet,complete with ID.

Now the prince of Saiyans knew where the man lived,decided to pay the bastard a visit.

No one violates his wife and lives.

"Vegeta, the police handle it.I don't want to lose you to a jail cell."

"I'm just going to teach him a painful lesson."

"..Okay.."They decided not to tell Trunks.

They knew it was only going to prove troublesome.


	17. This love I have for you,Kagome

Disclaimer:I don't own anything.

And this will most likely have some detail missing...so don't hold it against me.

* *-Kagome's thoughts

/ /-Vegeta's thoughts

Vegeta found where the man was living at.

He was going to pay dearly for violating her.

Knocking on the man's door,breaking entered the dingy apartment,looking for the man.

"What the hell happened to my door?"Vegeta slowly turned his cold,stoic eyes on him.

He immediately knew who he had to be.

Turning super saiyan,he beat the man to a

bloody pulp.

With no name and witnesses,Vegeta left after a hour of the man's screams.

Taking him to a local hospital,where he later died from another wife's husband whose wife he violated.

By a single bullet to the brain.

Vegeta returned home,taking Kagome to a clinic having her checked out for any STD's or preganancy.

The OB/GYN cleared her of any sexually transmitted diseases,but said to come back in a few weeks for the pregnancy

results.

Kagome cried herself to sleep.

Vegeta brushed her tears away,promising to protect her better.

If he had went with her,this wouldn't have happened.

~A few weeks later~

Kagome got the news concerning her pregnancy.

She wasn't- called Vegeta,telling him the news.

It was a huge relief.

She began crying tears of joy when Junior entered."Mommy!Look!I'm like Daddy and Trunks now!"

Turning super saiyan,the youngest ever.

Kagome hugged her little boy."Your dad will be so proud of you."

"Uh huh!I'm going to show Trunks now!"Junior flew off to Trunks' school."Be back,Mommy!"

Later~

Vegeta returned home,seeing his sons training on the front lawn as super saiyans.

"Junior...when did you become a super saiyan?"The boy replied,"Earlier today!"

"Hm,boys,tonight we're celebrating something special.I'm taking us to one if those pizza places."

"You mean it?Chunky Cheez?"the brothers exclaimed.

Their eyes lighting up.

"Yes..we leave in ten minutes."

"Oh boy!We're going to Chunky Cheez's!"


	18. The morning after

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

A/N:This site gave me a lot of trouble,and is not detail friendly (at least for me)so,keep

that in mind when you review.

* *-Kagome's thoughts

/ /-Vegeta's thoughts

"Trunks,you got red sauce on your face."laughed Junior."So do you,Trunks."

"Hey,Vegeta.I didn't know you came here."said Krillin."Today's Marron's birthday."

"Hm,can you leave me and my family in peace?...Krillin?"

"Hey!You remembered my name!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes,"Don't flatter yourself...I'm in a good mood,

don't ruin it for me by talking."

"..But..I "Vegeta growled,"Go away,now!"His eyes turning green.

"..Okay...bye!Come on,18,Marron,you too."

"Hm,weakling."

"Dad,you're really strong!Huh?"asked junior."Yes,it's time we went home."

~the next day~

"Trunks,time for school."Kagome said,shaking him."Five more minutes,mom."

"Alright,but you'll miss your field trip."

Trunks sat up,"I forgot!Thanks,mom!See you later!"Trunks zipped out the door.

"Have a good day,Trunks!"

Junior tugged on his mom's pants leg."Mommy,I'm hungry."

"Okay,why don't we make pancakes?"

"Yay!Pancakes!Can we have waffles,too?"

" go wake your father."Kagome instructed.

"Okay,mommy!...Daddy!We're having pancakes and waffles for breakfast!"

Vegeta yawned,"Can't I have a moment's peace?"

Junior laughed,"Nope..sorry,Dad."bouncing on the bed.

"Junior,come help me with the eggs,and leave your father alone."

"Okay!Bye,Dad!"the door shut behind him.

"Hm,kids..."

'


	19. Mending heart

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

A/N:This story will have a lot of dialogue,because I had so much trouble with this 's not

detail friendly...posted for those who miss reading my previous stories.

Check out the fox and the inu if you haven't -it's hilarious!

* *-Kagome's thoughts

/ /-Vegeta's thoughts

Vegeta watched his family exchange smiles over breakfast.

He never thought he would settle down.

Raise a family with her.

She captured his heart,awakening it...

"Dad,want some of my eggs?"asked junior."Here."he offered."Take them,because I really don't want them."

"Alright, give them to me."

Vegeta closed his eyes,relishing the fact she overcame time and distance for Inuyasha. If that

wasn't love,then what is?Having his child,adopting Trunks.

Putting up with Bulma with class.

Graceful.

Kind.

Loyal.

And his.


End file.
